The invention relates to a device for encapsulating a component with plastics material.
Such a device is known from DE 10 2007 036 264 A1. The known device has a tool consisting of two tool halves, which are movable with respect to one another, and in the closed state form a receptacle for the encapsulation of a component. In one tool half there is formed a through-opening, in which a slide is arranged in a longitudinally movable manner, serving for positioning the component to be encapsulated. In the previously known document, the component to be encapsulated is an element of a permanent magnet, so that it can be positioned merely by being placed on the planar surface of the pin-shaped holding element consisting of metal. As soon as the component to be encapsulated is encapsulated in certain regions and the plastics material has set, the holding element can be retracted in its through-bore, after which the not yet encapsulated region of the component can then be encapsulated with plastics material in a second encapsulating step. The positioning of a component to be encapsulated by means of a single holding element is problematic if this element is not for example positioned by magnetic action, as in the previously known document.
Therefore, DE 196 20 002 B4 discloses a further device for encapsulating a component in which four holding pins are provided for positioning the component to be encapsulated and can be brought up against the component from two sides by being inserted into recesses in the component. However, such a device equipped with multiple holding elements is of a relatively complex construction, since the holding elements have to be movably arranged. In addition, the use of multiple holding elements is possibly restricted by the geometry of the component to be encapsulated, or multiple steps are required for encapsulating the component until it is completely encapsulated.